


In Any Life

by rumbelle_af



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbelle_af/pseuds/rumbelle_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a tumblr prompt from @rumbelleprompts  "Belle's married to someone Rumple hates during the curse which leads Gold to start a steamy affair with her regardless of the fact he doesn't have his FTL memories but an honest relationship w/ and without the curse. What would seasons be like if Rumple never lied to Belle and started an affair w/ her during the curse?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Any Life

"Mrs. Grayson, this is the third time you've asked for an extension on this month's rent. I can't-"

"Mr. Gold, please, my father has been very sick, and whatever money his business makes is going towards his medical bills. That and half of Keith's paycheck too!"

"Having a sheriff as a husband not quite what you thought it'd be, is it?"

Lacey Grayson let out a defeated sigh. Her landlord was right. Her husband, Keith, was the sheriff of Storybrooke but it was a small town and the salary wasn't much. They didn't have any kids yet, but with her father's medical bills piling up, finances were becoming difficult.

"I know my husband has given you no reason to grant us another extension, but, please. Three days. That's all I ask."

Richard Gold always did have a soft spot for this perky young woman. She was the one person in Storybrooke who wasn't afraid of him and he admired her for that. Her choice in husband wasn't what he expected it to be. Keith had a history of being late on rent, taking bribes as sheriff, and drinking on the job. The only reason he hadn't lost his job was his cousin was the mayor's husband. That and Gold had a crush on his wife.

"Forgive me if I'm out of line, Mrs. Grayson, but have you considered seeking employment for yourself?"

"I have to take care of my sick father and run his flower shop," she sounded slightly offended. "Of course I haven't considered it."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I meant no offense," he apologized and opened the front door to let himself out. He glanced back over his shoulder and paused for a moment. "One week, then."

And just like that, he was gone. Lacey retreated to the kitchen and poured herself a portion of whiskey. She tried to think about how they would come up with the necessary money, but instead found her thoughts wandering towards her landlord. Her eyes closed and she found herself picturing his graying hair, his rich brown eyes, and his jawline. Lacey remembered the few times she had seen him later in the day, his five o'clock shadow starting to show. Savoring the image, she took another sip of her drink. She opened her eyes with the realization that she had a crush on her landlord.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" she called back. Lacey tilted her head just enough to allow Keith to kiss her, then join her at the table for a drink. "You're home early."

"Eh, another slow day in our small town," he shrugged. "If they need me, they know where to find me. So, honey, anything happen while I was gone?"

"Oh, Mr. Gold stopped by and gave us another week to get the rent."

"Just like that? That's not like him."

"It took plenty of griping and begging," Lacey joked lightly. "Anyway, I think it's time we considered selling Dad's shop. We need that money, sweetheart."

"Maybe you're right. Tomorrow I'll find us someone who can help - a financial adviser, real estate agent, whatever we need. Any dinner ideas yet or still too early?"

"I could run to Granny's if you'd like," Lacey offered. Keith agreed and headed upstairs for a shower. Lacey grabbed her purse and started her walk to the diner, still unable to get her thoughts off her landlord. This time her mind drifted to his well-tailored suits and the way they shaped his body, especially his shoulders. That lead to his shoulder-length, graying hair. Lacey began to feel something that she hadn't felt before, even for her husband.

Once at Granny's, Lacey placed her order and slipped away to the bathroom while she waited. She neglected to pay attention to where she was going and nearly succeeded in knocking over Mr. Gold.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Gold! I wasn't watching and I just-"

"It's quite alright, dearie. I, um, I hope your husband was satisfied with the arrangement."

"Yes, he was. We're both very grateful," Lacey told him, a hint of nervousness in her voice. She hesitated for a moment, then stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Confused by what she was doing, Gold turned his head to address her, but instead found his lips pressed to hers. Lacey pulled back quickly, uttering a string of apologies. Gold cupped the back of her neck in his hand and kissed her. He took a couple steps forward and backed Lacey against the wall. She drew her foot up his leg as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Grayson," he apologized, pulling away quickly. "I should not have done that."

"No, i'm the one who started it. It's my fault...I should go. My order is probably ready and I should be going home so I can have dinner," she rambled. Avoiding any eye contact with Mr. Gold, Lacey grabbed her order from the counter and left.

Richard Gold was left standing in the narrow hall, leaning heavily on his cane. Mentally, he cursed himself for what he had done; a part of him tried to justify it all. She had, after all, been the one to instigate the incident. It was clear that she cared for him, in some manner. He didn't quite know how to go about his professional relationship with his tenant - nothing like this had ever happened to him before.


End file.
